Never Again
by Saracsmandwittyness
Summary: Sam is keeping a secret from Tom, and she finds herself confiding in Iain. much to Tom's dismay and disapproval. She hopes that the baby can solve hers and Tom's problems for the better but when Tom's anger resurfaces. Sam finds herself clinging on Iain's support and protection..{Sam/Tom Relationship/ Sam/Iain Friendship}
1. Chapter 1

I know theres so many Tam stories but I really don't like Tom, he's too arrogant for my liking, and in my eyes Sam should be with Iain, because they have an undeniable connection and bond, something that Sam will never have with Tom. I'n writing this not only for something different.

I have written this because i know there is some Siam shippers out there, and i'm sure theres some Tam shippers too. So there you go, if you don't like it. Then don't read. Its set after last saturdays episode and the very little we have of Sam and Iain.

'Iain, got time for that sandwich?' Sam asked and Iain nodded. 'Of course i always have time for you' he replies and Sam smirks. 'Shall we meet in the cafe in town?' Sam asked 'Sure, my shift ends in twenty minutes so i'll meet you in the ambulance bay' Iain said and Sam smiled 'sure, sounds like a plan' Sam replied and they go they're different ways.

Nearly an hour later Sam's shift had finished and she changed from her scrubs into her clothes fastening her coat up as it was november time and it was getting cold at this time of year, she met Iain in the ambulance bay

'you coming then' Sam asked and Iain smirked. 'Of course' he said and they headed away from the ambulance bay and they headed to the cafe that was just down the road from the ED,

'Ladies first' Iain said smiling 'thank you' Sam replied and Iain walked in after her. 'you go find a table and i'll order us some coffees' Sam said and Iain nodded, he found a table in the corner at the back of the cafe so should anyone from the ED walk past and they see them together they may get the wrong end of the stick. And Iain didn't want that for Sam's sake.

Sam headed over to table 'couldn't have hidden us any better if you tried' she said 'well i didn't want anyone from work walking past and they get the wrong idea and tell Tom' Iain explained before he noticed Sam frown.

'Hey has something happened?' Iain asked 'its nothing' Sam replied not looking at him 'Sam is everything okay?' Iain asked, 'Iain i'm fine' Sam said sternly 'Sam this is me your talking to, ' Iain said.

'I'm pregnant' Sam replied Iain spluttered his coffee out 'your not serious?' He asked and Sam nodded. 'I don't even know to do' Sam admitted . 'Have you told Tom?' Iain asked and she shook her head.

'I'm not sure whether I'm keeping it' Sam admitted, Iain took her fingers and squeezed it with his own.

'I'm here for you whatever you chose' he said

'Thank you Iain, thank you' she replied..


	2. Chapter 2

**I should note that there maybe some domestic violence in this story so I apologise if you don't like it. Then please do not read. Thanks! And I may make Tom a little evil so you've been warned. **

Forty minutes later Sam cleared her throat. 'I better be off.' Sam told Iain who frowned. 'Sam you don't have to leave already' Iain said and Sam nodded ' I do otherwise Tom will start getting suspicious and I said I would be home not long after my shift' Sam pointed out

'Screw Tom. He shouldn't be allowed to tell you when you should be home that's your choice' Iain replied. 'But still I better be off he already thinks there's something going on between us, as it is. And you know he doesn't trust you' Sam told him, fastening up her coat.

'all the more reason why you shouldn't go running back to him so quickly' Iain said.

'You don't understand Iain, me and Tom well its complicated' Sam replied not looking at him.

'He's done something to you hasn't he?' Iain asked out of curiosity

'No, whatever gave you that idea?' Sam asked.

'I can just tell, Sam this is me you're talking to. Has Tom ever hit you before?' Iain asked.'Iain..' Sam paused 'Has he Sam?' Iain asked and with that Sam nodded 'just the once' she admitted 'When?' Iain asked 'It doesn't matter Iain, we got over it and we moved on. Please I shouldn't have told you that as it is' Sam admitted

'Sam, for heavens sake. Your pregnant, you can't put yourself at risk like that' Iain pointed out 'Iain I will be fine. Trust me' Sam said and Iain rolled his eyes 'fine but if he lays one finger on you I will personally-' and with that Sam hugged him to make him forget the rest of his sentence..

'Just trust me okay, and please for my sake. Don't say anything to Tom' Sam requested. 'About the baby or the fact he's hit you before?' Iain asked 'Both, Please Iain, you don't want to see him when he's angry' Sam asked almost pleading.

'Fine I won't say anything but I won't be hid responsible for my actions if he lays one finger on you' Iain said. And Sam nodded 'I'll see you tomorrow' she said and they hugged again before Iain watched Sam leave the café and walk along the street

Sam was unaware that Tom had come to meet her at work, and he'd seen her spending time with Iain. He had seen them hug. And a pang of anger hit him hard. She was going to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom calmed himself down before he headed home and he started on tea, he made Sam something light and as the door opened, he popped his head around the door of the kitchen.  
'Hey you' Sam smiled and 'Hey yourself' Tom replied calmly, 'You had a good day off?' Sam asked 'would've been better if i spent it with you though' Tom said and Sam smirked

'Hope your hungry' Tom commented. 'Actually Tom I'm shattered think I'm just going to lay down actually' Sam said. 'You wore yourself out spending time with him' Tom said venously Sam looked at him confused 'don't know what you mean' Sam said

'You know exactly what i mean i saw you two together acting all cosy i thought i told you to stay away from him' Tom said venously 'Tom it wasn't what you think. We just caught up with each other ' Sam said.

'And i told you to stay away from him' Tom repeated.

Before he grabbed hold of Sam's arm 'now you listen to me, you stay away from him you understand' Tom said gripping onto her arm and twisting it.

'Ow Tom your hurting me!' Sam protested. 'You give me your word you stay away from him okay' he said venously twisting Sam's arm even more.

Sam could feel tears forming in her eyes but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, because she knew he would imitate her more. 'Well, do I have your word' he said venously

'Yes, yes you have my word' Sam protested and with that Tom let go of her arm, as soon as she did, she kind of ran up stairs to the bathroom locking the door behind her and she slumped to the floor, crying.

Eventually her tears sustained into nothing more then a few sobs and she heard movement downstairs from the lounge. Sam stated locked away in the bathroom until she heard the front door open and close.

Sam knew where Tom was going, the pub, everything went quiet. Before she took out her phone and dialled Iain's number, it rang twice before he answered.

'Iain, I need your help'


	4. Chapter 4

'Your coming home with me Sam' Iain said sternly after he came off the phone he was straight around and he found Sam in tears, he also noticed what looked like finger prints on her arm.

"Come on pack a bag and you can stay at mine" he repeated and Sam nodded Iain watched Sam head upstairs just as the front door opened and it revealed Tom.

'What are you doing in my flat!' Tom said angrily 'I am here for Sam, she's coming with me' Iain said with confidence in his voice "And hell will freeze over before she goes anywhere with you" Tom slurred.

"Sam is staying at mine for a few days, you know your a excuse of a man, think your clever hitting a woman don't you" Iain said "Iain! Leave it, he's not worth it" Sam said she reached the bottom of the stairs. "You leave with him and we're finished" Tom threatened

" i guess that's something i need to risk bur i know i won't be stopping under the same roof as you. I've got myself to think about as well as the little one" Sam said."What little one?' Tom asked this time his words weren't as slurred. "I'm pregnant Tom with your child" Sam stated before she and Iain left without another word

Iain closes the door behind him and Sam and they walk down the pathway down to his car, Iain unlocks it and Sam chucks her bag into the back and gets in the passenger side. Iain gets in the drivers side

":So now that Tom knows about the baby do you think he will buck his ideas up and change?" Iain asked as he started the engine

"I hope so, but I really don't know yet, " Sam admitted


	5. Chapter 5

After a short drive to Iain's apartment he soon drove into the garage and cut the ignition of the car before he took out Sam's bag for her and he placed it on his shoulder while Sam got out of the car and Iain locked up the garage. And he unlocked the door.

"Ladies first" Iain said and Sam smirked "always the gentleman" Sam said "only for you Sam, only for you" Iain said and Sam smirked.

"I'll just put your bag in the spare room and you make yourself at home" Iain told Sam and she nodded "thanks Iain, for letting me stay" Sam said.

"Anytime" Iain said as he disappeared upstairs and placed Sam's bag on the bed before he headed downstairs and he found Sam sitting in the lounge. "You comfortable?" He asked and Sam nodded.

"Iain I want to ask you something but I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me anything but when you told Tom that i was coming home with you and you called Tom an excuse of a man. It sounded like you spoke from experience" Sam said.

"Sam do you know why I want to rip Tom to shreds for hurting you? Its because I watched my mum go through years of abuse in the hands of my father and I can't bare the thought of it happening to you if you have any sense you will end it with Tom while you still can and you will get yourself out" Iain said.

"Iain why didn't you tell me, i thought we told each other everything" Sam said. " it gets worse one night a argument broke out yet again and i was on the stairs and i was listening. And i got myself involved which wasn't the best idea as my dad threw me into the wall so hard that it fractured my skull and while i was out cold he raped my mum, he raped her so badly that she nearly bleed to death" Iain explained, he looked up and he saw Sam holding his hand.

"Its okay Iain you don't have to carry on if you don't want too" Sam said and Iain nodded "i have wanted to tell you for so long, i just didn't i wont let that happen to you Sam i wont" Iain said. Sam squeezed his fingers

"I can look after myself don't worry " Sam said and it was then the mood in the room changed and they're heads grew closer, Iain flickered down to her lips before looking back at her and Sam nodded.

They're breathing became more rapid and it was then they're lips met in a passionate kiss.


End file.
